The Love Between Us
by Snowy Strawberry
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, dan Orihime adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka pikir hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ketiga orang ini mulai berubah. AU. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>WARNING: AU, typo(s), OOC, newbie, dll.<br>A/N: Fic pertama ^o^ I hope you like it **

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari yang cerah menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis berambut hitam. Walaupun cahaya matahari pagi ini berkilau dengan terangnya, gadis itu masih tertidur pulas dalam selimut putihnya. Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.<p>

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi alarm. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan mulai bersiap-siap. Setelah ia merasa segalanya siap, ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Terlihat 2 orang yang sedang menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia," kata seorang gadis berambut panjang sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," sahut gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Rukia itu.

"Kau ini lama sekali seperti biasa," ujar seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang mencolok. "Ayo cepat! Kita bisa telat."

Orihime dan Rukia menganggukan kepalanya. Ketiga sahabat itu pun mulai berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.

* * *

><p>"Kyaa! Lihat Kurosaki datang!"<p>

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki, kau sangat keren hari ini."

"Kyaa! Kurosaki terlihat sangat tampan hari ini!"

Para siswi SMA Karakura langsung histeris ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut oranye dan bermata hazel yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki datang. Selain tampan, ia juga jago olahraga dan ia adalah kapten tim basket SMA Karakura. Itulah yang membuatnya terkenal di kalangan para wanita.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ populer ya," ujar Orihime saat mereka sudah sampai di kelas.

"Kau juga populer, Orihime. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya saja. Lagipula para siswi disini sedikit aneh. Mereka menyukai orang yang berkepala jeruk seperti dia," kata Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo.

Merasa sedang dibicarakan, Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Apa katamu? Dasar pendek!"

"Aku tidak pendek! Aku hanya belum terlalu tinggi!"

"Midget!"

"Jeruk!"

"Cebol!"

"Stroberi!"

"Kalian, jangan bertengkar…"

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menutup mulut mereka. Satu kalimat dari Orihime dapat membuat mereka bungkam. Walaupun Orihime mengatakan kalimat itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Rukia mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kau mempunyai 2 sahabat yang populer. Enak ya," kata gadis berambut ungu yang duduk di belakang bangku Rukia yang bernama Senna.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Rukia singkat. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan mulai membaca buku sambil menunggu bel masuk. Rukia menghela napas. Itulah kata-kata yang sering dikatakan orang-orang padanya.

"Apakah diantara kalian ada yang saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Senna.

Rukia langsung menoleh. "Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi Kurosaki kan tampan dan keren. Kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

"Menurutku biasa saja tuh."

"Benarkah? Jadi tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh karena selalu bersama-sama?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," ujar Rukia sambil kembali membaca bukunya lagi. Menurut Rukia, mereka hanyalah sahabat sejak kecil. Hubungan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki, bagaimana kalau kau makan siang bersama kami?"<p>

"Maaf. Aku akan makan siang bersama Rukia dan Orihime."

Terdengar suara para siswi yang kecewa. Kemudian mereka pergi dengan wajah cemberut. Pemuda yang diajak makan siang bersama para siswi tadi melihat ke samping. Ia melihat Rukia yang sedang membaca buku. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan sahabatnya yang satunya lagi. Ichigo berjalan menuju bangku Rukia.

"Dimana Orihime?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah." Ia menutup bukunya lalu berdiri. "Mungkin sudah duluan. Bagaimana kalau kita susul saja?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia pun mulai berjalan menuju kantin. Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang. Belum sampai di tempat yang dituju, langkah Rukia terhenti di dekat sebuah taman.

"Itu dia." Rukia menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang bersama seorang lelaki di taman. "Dia pasti sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Orihime. Sahabatku memang populer."

"Orihime memang populer tapi dia tidak pernah punya pacar sampai saat ini. Aneh," ujar Ichigo. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau sendiri seperti itu kan, Ichigo?" Rukia menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai sesama jenis?"

Ichigo langsung menoleh dan menjitak kepala gadis itu. "Enak saja! Kau sendiri juga tidak pernah pacaran kan? Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai sesama jenis? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyukai seorang pun."

Rukia mengelus-elus kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Aku ini normal, bodoh!" bantahnya. "Aku memang belum pernah menyukai seseorang tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan menemukan cinta pertamaku. Kau ini berkata seolah-olah kau pernah menyukai seorang gadis saja."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Ada gadis yang kusukai."

"Eh?"

"Ada gadis yang kusukai," ulang Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. "Siapa?"

"Kurosaki-_kun_! Rukia!" panggil Orihime. Rukia dan Ichigo tersentak kaget. "Kalian mau makan siang? Aku ikut."

"I-iya. Ayo!" ajak Rukia. Ia masih kaget karena kehadiran Orihime secara tiba-tiba di saat yang tidak tepat. Dalam hatinya, ia masih penasaran tentang gadis yang disukai oleh Ichigo. Jika Orihime tidak datang, mungkin saja ia dapat mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

Siapa gadis yang disukai oleh Ichigo? Mengapa Ichigo tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang orang yang disukainya? Seingat Rukia, tidak ada gadis yang dekat dengan Ichigo selain Orihime dan dirinya? Apa mungkin salah satu dari fansnya? Sepertinya tidak.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Senna tadi pagi. Apa mungkin Ichigo menyukai Orihime atau dirinya? Rukia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Ichigo menyukainya. Tapi mungkin saja Ichigo menyukai Orihime. Ya, pasti Orihime. Bukan Rukia.

* * *

><p>"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Senna.<p>

"Ya," jawab Rukia pendek.

"Bersama Kurosaki dan Inoue?" tanya Senna lagi.

"Tidak. Ichigo ada latihan basket dan Orihime ada rapat OSIS."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat yang latihan basket saja?" tawar Senna.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku…"

"Sekali ini saja."

Rukia menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia bingung kenapa Senna mengajaknya. "Baiklah."

Senna tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita segera ke lapangan sekarang." Senna menarik tangan Rukia. Ia sangat bersemangat. Rukia berjalan dengan malas.

Di lapangan, terlihat para anggota tim basket yang sedang latihan. Ada Ichigo juga disana. Ichigo melihat ke pinggir lapangan. Terlihat seorang gadis mungil bersama dengan temannya yang berambut ungu disana. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu ada disini.

Latihan dimulai. Ichigo berlatih dengan semangat. Gaya bermainnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terpukau, termasuk Rukia. Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo sejak latihan dimulai. Ia merasa Ichigo sangat keren. Eh? Keren? Rukia berkata bahwa Ichigo keren? Dan kenapa ia menjadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?

"Rukia, awas!"

Rukia menoleh. "Eh?"

Terlambat. Bola basket itu sudah melayang kearahnya dan mengenai kepalanya. Rukia pun terjatuh. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Rukia!" seru Senna. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Rukia pun mencoba berdiri. Namun belum sempat ia berdiri, sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat tubuh gadis bermata violet itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak para siswi yang berada di lapangan. Rukia menatap orang yang mengangkat tubuhnya sekarang. Pandangannya samar-samar tapi ia tahu siapa orang yang mengangkatnya. Wajahnya pun memerah.

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan sepertinya tidak dapat berdiri." Ichigo pun mulai berjalan menuju UKS tanpa menghiraukan teriakan histeris para siswi. Rukia hanya diam.

* * *

><p>Ichigo membalut memar di dahi Rukia. "Sudah agak baikan?"<p>

Rukia mengangguk. "Lumayan. Tapi masih sedikit sakit." Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke lapangan sekarang."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Kau tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang kau katakan," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Lebih baik kau latihan untuk pertandingan besok. Besok final kan?"

"Dibanding itu, kau lebih penting," kata Ichigo. "Aku sudah cukup latihan. Tenanglah, aku pasti menang. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tunggu disini. Aku akan bilang dulu pada pelatih."

Wajah Rukia memanas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Ichigo tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Rukia mendongak. Ichigo sudah tidak ada di depannya sekarang. Ia pasti sudah pergi sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Kepalanya masih sakit. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan pelan. Lalu ia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau jika ia sampai terjatuh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Suara itu membuat Rukia tersentak kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Ia merasa tubuhnya menubruk sesuatu. Rukia membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang ditubruknya itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia telah mendarat dalam pelukan Ichigo. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia berharap Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa jantungnya berdebar-debar sekarang. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Rukia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo. "Terima kasih." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata, "dan maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ichigo tersenyum. "Ayo pulang."

* * *

><p>"Sudah lama aku tidak makan di luar bersama Orihime," kata Rukia setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.<p>

"Maaf. Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Orihime tersenyum tipis. Akhir-akhir ini, ia banyak kegiatan karena OSIS. Dan itu membuatnya kehilangan waktunya bersama Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk."

Orihime hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, tadi ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu." Rukia mengambil sebuah surat dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Orihime. "Sepertinya itu surat cinta."

Orihime mengambil surat itu dari Rukia. "Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Orihime terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Tidak usah malu begitu. Kita ini kan sahabat. Tidak ada salahnya kan kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

"Tapi janji ya kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain," kata Orihime dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Rukia. Rukia mulai merasa dikhianati oleh kedua sahabatnya. Mereka sudah mulai menyukai seseorang tapi tidak menceritakannya padanya. Bukankah biasanya seseorang akan menceritakan orang yang disukainya pada sahabatnya?

"Sejak dulu aku menyukai Kurosaki_-kun_."

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa napasnya tercekat. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ada apa dengannya?

Orihime menatap Rukia sejenak dan tersenyum. "Kau mau membantuku tidak?"

Rukia menghela napas. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin tapi jika Orihime bertanya alasannya ia harus berkata apa? Tapi kenapa ia tidak ingin? Apa mungkin karena ia juga…

"Rukia?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu." Akhirnya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" Orihime tersenyum senang. "Aku senang kau mau membantuku."

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Ia merasa dirinya aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa berdebar-debar saat bersama dengan Ichigo. Ia juga tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Dadanya terasa sakit saat mengetahui Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya sejak dulu tersembunyi di dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Akhirnya selesai juga. Mending lanjut atau gak? Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Author baru sih m(_ _)m Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>WARNING: AU, typo(s), OOC, newbie, dll.<strong>

**A/N: Akhirnya Mel update juga fic ini. Lama ya update-nya? Mel sibuk sejak mulai masuk sekolah. Maaf ya /\  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sore hampir berganti malam. Warna biru langit sudah hilang, berganti dengan kombinasi warna ungu dan oranye. Ichigo membuka jendelanya. Ia pun melihat Rukia yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil melamun. Inilah yang sering dilihat Ichigo akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu terus-menerus melamun sepanjang hari. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.<p>

"Rukia!"

Gadis bermata violet itu tersentak kaget. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang tertawa kecil. "Ada apa, jeruk?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Ia malah menutup jendelanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu rumah Ichigo terbuka. Tuan rumahnya pun muncul. Ichigo berjalan menuju rumah Rukia. Lalu berdiri di depan gadis itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yo!"

Gadis mungil itu hanya diam.

"Maaf," gumam Ichigo.

"Kau membuatku kaget," kata Rukia.

"Maaf," ulang Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin marah hanya karena hal seperti itu."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk minta maaf?"

Perkataan Rukia mengingatkan Ichigo pada tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ng… Sebenarnya… Begini… Mm… Aku…"

"Ada apa?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Jarang sekali ia melihat sahabatnya ini gugup.

"Kau mau tidak jalan-jalan denganku besok?" Ichigo pun merasa lega setelah mengatakannya. Akhirnya, kata-kata itu keluar juga. Ia memang sering mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bukankah Orihime sedang ke luar kota?" Rukia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata, "itu berarti hanya berdua?"

"Iya." Ichigo menatap Rukia. Menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungil itu.

"Boleh."

Ichigo tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sementara Rukia menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok."

* * *

><p>Rukia mengambil tas kecilnya setelah merasa siap. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihatlah seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Rukia.<p>

"Rukia, kau mau ke mana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hinamori? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh datang ke rumah sepupuku?" Hinamori balik bertanya.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

"Dan sepertinya percuma saja aku datang. Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan dengan Ichigo."

Hinamori melihat Rukia dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau yakin kau akan berkencan dengan Ichigo?"

"A-apa? Ini bukan kencan!" bantah Rukia dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Ini kencan, Rukia. Dan kau hanya berpenampilan seperti itu?"

Rukia mematut diri di depan cermin yang berada di sampingnya. Ia memakai kaus ungu, jaket putih, dan celana panjang. Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Hinamori membuka lemari baju Rukia. Hinamori menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah terusan berwarna ungu yang agak tersembunyi di balik pakaian lain. Ia membentangkan terusan itu di depan badan Rukia.

Rukia memandang refleksinya di cermin. Terusan ini dibelikan oleh ibunya dulu yang tidak pernah dipakai sampai sekarang. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Rukia tidak suka memakai terusan atau rok.

"Ini lebih bagus. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Terusan ini memang bagus. Tapi tetap saja Rukia lebih suka memakai kaus atau kemeja daripada terusan seperti ini. Rukia menghela napas. Apakah perempuan harus berdandan spesial saat kencan?

"Rukia, kau harus memakai ini. Ini sangat cocok untukmu."

Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menurutinya. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang dipilihkan Hinamori.

"Rukia, baju itu cocok untukmu. Pilihanku tidak mungkin salah kan? Pakailah sepatu ini. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah menunggu di depan."

Rukia tersenyum pada Hinamori. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sudah cepat pergi. Ichigo pasti sudah menunggu." Hinamori mendorong Rukia keluar dari kamarnya. Rukia pun mulai menuruni tangga. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan yang akan berkencan dengannya hari ini.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan terusan ungu dengan sepatu berwarna senada. Rambutnya diurai hingga menyentuh bahu. Gadis mungil itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia. Ia sangat penasaran tempat seperti apa yang akan dikunjunginya pada kencan pertamanya hari ini.<p>

"Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab. Kita sudah berada di tempat yang kita tuju."

Rukia memandangi tempat yang dimaksud Ichigo. Rukia mematung di depan sebuah _game center_ yang merupakan tempat kencan mereka hari ini. Rukia mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak memakai terusan yang dipilihkan Hinamori dan tetap memakai baju yang dipilihnya sendiri. Untuk apa ia memakai terusan jika pada akhirnya mereka berkencan di _game center_?

"Rukia? Kau tidak mau masuk?"

"I-iya. Maaf. Tadi aku melamun."

Rukia pun masuk ke dalam. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat permainan-permainan yang ada di situ. Sejujurnya, ia sangat senang Ichigo mengajaknya kemari. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mulai memainkannya bersama Ichigo.

"Tidak buruk juga," gumam Rukia.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai bermain lagi. Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ia mencari permainan lain. Ia sudah bosan karena hampir semuanya sudah dimainkan olehnya. Rukia menoleh ke samping. Ia melihat sebuah _game_ japit yang berisi banyak boneka. Ia melihat sebuah boneka chappy di antara tumpukan boneka tersebut.

"Kau mau itu?"

Rukia menoleh dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang melihat boneka-boneka itu.

"Aku ingin itu." Rukia menunjuk boneka chappy yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

Ichigo mulai mencoba mengambilnya. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan boneka itu. Ia memberikannya pada Rukia. "Ini," kata Ichigo.

Rukia mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Ichigo. "Terima kasih, Ichigo. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

"Sama-sama."

"Kau mau main lagi?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita akan ke tempat selanjutnya." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. Mereka menyeberang jalan raya dan berdiri bersebelahan di hadapan poster-poster film di sebuah bioskop.

"Mau nonton apa?" Ichigo menunjuk pada barisan poster film.

"Aku mau kita menonton ini," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk salah satu poster film.

Ichigo tersenyum. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia mengetahui bahwa Rukia sangat ingin menonton film ini sejak film ini mulai tayang di bioskop. Oleh karena itu, ia mengajak Rukia kemari.

* * *

><p>Orihime turun dari mobil. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah neneknya di luar kota. 3 hari meninggalkan kota ini terasa berat. Ia sangat merindukan kedua sahabatnya.<p>

"Inoue."

Orihime menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Hinamori?"

"Kau ingat aku? Syukurlah," ujar Hinamori sambil berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari."

"Ya, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Rukia ada?"

Hinamori menggeleng. "Ia sedang pergi bersama Ichigo. Mereka sedang berkencan."

Mata Orihime terbelalak mendengar perkataan Hinamori. "Apa? Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," kata Orihime sambil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia berusaha agar terlihat tenang.

"Itu benar. Mereka pergi saat aku baru saja datang kemari," kata Hinamori. "Inoue, aku masuk ke dalam dulu ya."

"Ya, sampai nanti." Orihime melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Hinamori melambaikan tangannya juga. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam rumah Rukia.

Orihime menurunkan tangannya. Senyumannya menghilang dari bibirnya. "Tidak mungkin," gumam Orihime.

* * *

><p>Rukia keluar dari bioskop dengan wajah senang. Ichigo berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.<p>

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Rukia.

"Pulang." Ichigo menatap Rukia yang langsung cemberut mendengar perkataannya. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan pulang sekarang," ujar Ichigo.

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang kita ke restoran itu."

Rukia melihat sebuah restoran yang ternyata berada di sebelah bioskop. Ia mulai berjalan menuju restoran tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Ichigo dan Rukia memilih meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Mereka duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan. Ichigo dan Rukia menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ichigo, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang gadis yang kau sukai."

Pandangan Ichigo beranjak dari pemandangan di luar dan kembali ke Rukia.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakannya pun tidak apa-apa. Sebagai sahabat, aku hanya penasaran," ujar Rukia. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

"Maaf. Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu. Tidak sekarang."

Rukia agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum dan tidak memaksa Ichigo untuk memberitahunya.

"Kau sendiri sudah menemukan orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sudah."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. "Mungkin?"

"Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri," jawab Rukia dengan jujur. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas."

Mereka pun sama-sama diam. Untungnya, seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Mereka mulai menghabiskannya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung keluar dari restoran tersebut tanpa bicara.

"Kenapa kau jadi diam begini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri juga begitu," sahut Rukia.

Mereka saling menatap. Kemudian, mereka tertawa.

"Kenapa kita jadi aneh seperti ini?" tanya Rukia setelah tawa mereka terhenti.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya."

"Ini sudah malam, Ichigo."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Rukia. Aku memang sengaja. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi sebelum terlalu malam." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kakiku sakit. Tadi aku terjatuh di toilet," kata Rukia sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Kau mau kuangkat lagi seperti waktu itu?"

"Tidak. Itu memalukan, Ichigo. Disini banyak orang."

"Kalau begitu, pegang tanganku."

Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Hangat. Rukia berjalan mengikuti Ichigo. Mereka berjalan di tempat yang agak gelap yang tidak pernah Rukia datangi sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, langkah Ichigo terhenti. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

"Wah." Rukia terpana melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Pemandangan kota yang sangat indah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kota ini jika dilihat dari atas akan menjadi seperti ini. Rukia melepaskan genggamannya dan maju ke depan agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"_Game center_, boneka chappy, film yang sangat ingin kutonton, dan pemandangan kota yang sangat indah. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya kau senang. Syukurlah. Kau sudah menjadi seperti biasanya."

Rukia menyipitkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Akhir-akhir ini, kau sering melamun dan murung. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau dapat menceritakannya padaku."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Rukia."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku."

Rukia mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Bersyukur Ichigo tidak mencurigainya dan menanyakan tentang itu lagi. Bagaimana ia dapat mengatakan masalahnya pada Ichigo jika masalah Rukia adalah Ichigo?

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan duluan. Rukia mengikutinya.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

"Ah, tidak." Rukia menunduk. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menggenggam tangan hangat Ichigo lagi. Lagipula, kakinya masih sakit.

Ichigo berjalan ke belakang. Ia memegang tangan Rukia. Menggenggamnya. Pipi Rukia bersemu merah. Mereka mulai berjalan pulang.

* * *

><p>Orihime duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumah Rukia. Ayah dan ibu Rukia mengizinkannya menunggu Rukia di sini. Sekarang sudah malam. Namun, Orihime belum juga melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Ichigo dan Rukia.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Seorang lelaki tinggi dan gadis mungil. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku masuk ke dalam duluan ya."

Pintu pagar rumah Rukia mulai terbuka. Orihime sudah dapat mengetahui siapa yang membuka pagar itu.

"Orihime?" Rukia terkejut melihat Orihime. Bukankah dia akan datang besok?

"Rukia." Orihime terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gimana chap 2 ini? Banyak yang salah? Mel gak begitu meriksa ulang fic ini. Review ya **


End file.
